


Davy Jones Locker

by Milchtee



Category: Supernatural, destiel - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Destiel - Freeform, M/M, Platonic Wincest, Siren, and dean a good brother to make his babybro happy, because cas is a fucking hot siren, fishermens tale, prate!dean, sailor!au, siren!cas
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-15
Updated: 2015-07-15
Packaged: 2018-04-09 12:31:03
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,450
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4348865
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Milchtee/pseuds/Milchtee
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When Sammy loses his faith in his beloved sirens, Dean has to find one himself to make his brother happy again.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Davy Jones Locker

**Author's Note:**

> ever since I wanted to write a siren tale so why not combine it with my love for destiel?  
> This was so much fun to write.  
> Also please check out this playlist it helped me a lot to get in the right feel while writing. It's amazing!  
> http://8tracks.com/iynxx/the-siren-s-call

 

 

**_ _ **

 

**_ _ **

 

 

**_Davy Jones’ Locker_ **

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

Sirens sing when a ship is about to sink. 

Siren sing to cry over the lost and the dead.

They cry with words so sweet and heavy that they break the hearts of those who listen to them.

When sirens sing, the waves stop for a moment and the ocean is completely peaceful.

  
Sailers and fishermen love to tell these stories to others late at night in cheap pubs, drinking rum and share the fairytales about these creatures.  
No living man has ever seen a siren and if they did, they surely died.  
The tale however survived and people loved to create more of them, fantasizing about the pretty sirens. Soon they changed the appearance of them, more beautiful than creepy to scare young sailors away.  
Of the ugly beast was nothing left and a pretty woman was born. A beautiful woman with long hair and a tail with thin and majestic fins. Full breasts and the face of an angel.

  
Too drunken they would laugh and some man would lie about how he’d kissed one of these creatures when his ship was about to sink, he survived because she saved him he had said.  
The young man knew it was a lie as he stared at the old drunkard with an unexpressed impression on his handsome face.  
He shook his head disbelieving at the thought of a siren saving a human. Why would they even save a human when they already tried to catch and make them their own?  
Imagining being a siren, he would never in his life risk his well being for a different race.  
That was who he was, a man with a clear sight, knowing there were no such thing as sirens, and if they really existed, they were clever enough to not let themselves seen by the human eye.

Dean continued to drink with the other men in the pub and sharing a few looks with his younger brother.   
  
His brother has always insisted that sirens exists. They just had to, he said years ago to him when they were standing on the deck of their fathers ship.  
Sam loved the fairytale as much as all the other men, though he didn't want to use a siren like they probably would.  
Even as a kid he had drawn them everywhere and Dean as the good old brother he is would help him to fill papers with drawings of them.  


One day everything changed for the younger brother when a ship barely returned in one piece, badly damaged, the crew was dead except for one man.   
This man told everyone who asked him about what happened to the ship how they encountered an attack of a wild creature.  
There were a lot of stories about creatures living in the ocean, of sharks and scary monsters the range was wide. Yes, even ghost ships was a topic for sailors and pirates all over the seven seas.  
This man however was telling them it was a pack of sirens. Dean’s first thought was that the man was using a cheap strategy to gain attention from the other people but Sam was listening eagerly for every little detail.  
It was the first time someone said that the pack of sirens who had attacked his ship weren’t female only. There was only one woman and two men.  
They’d attacked the ship with no real reason and Sam started to wonder if the man was telling the truth. He was so frightened that he never stepped on a ship again in his life.  
That was the point where Sam started to ask himself if these creatures were bad and the sad expression on his younger brothers face from that realization hurt Dean.  


Months later it hasn’t changed, Sam still had the disappointed look on his face and he’d thrown away every piece he owned with drawings of sirens. Every book and all of his thoughts of them. He killed his wish to find one. If they really existed they seemed to be bad and wanted to hurt people without a reason. It would be better if he joined the train of his brother and believe they don’t exist at all.

For the first time Dean felt the urge to convince his brother he was wrong about it, he didn't like the sad look and when he can’t bear it any longer he makes his decision.  
There was only one way to make his brother happy again and he would do it, like he always did in the past.

Dean knew what he had to do so he left their house in the morning when his brother was still asleep like a rock, he smiled looking at him, giving his baby brother a kiss on his forehead.  
If a man leaves the land to travel the ocean he must always except the worst. Saying goodbye was necessary and Dean would never leave Sam without giving him a last kiss.  
Making sure he has everything he needs the man speeds up his paceto get to the ship quickly. If their father catches him he’s a dead man.  
Especially on these circumstances John would never understand why Dean wanted to do this with all his heart.  
Pure relief washed over him as he arrived at the ship and his friend welcomed him with a friendly smile, yet the concern was showing in his every move.

„Morning buddy, ready to go?“ he hugs Dean who nods, unsure if he really wants to, but what kind of captain he would be if he struggles at a moment like this?  
A bad one and Dean Winchester was one kind of a captain, a better than his own father and any other men in the seven seas.

He would find one and he would get the proof for his baby brother no matter if he has to travel all over the world to find a goddamn siren.  
„Sure when not? Where are the others?“ Dean tries to hide his own struggling mind with a big grin, showing his white pearly teeth. Benny points into the direction where Dean could make out two persons talking with each other. Charlie and Kevin. All of his closest friends agreed on this madness, to help him find the proof he wants and needs so bad.

He could never thank them enough for this. 

 

Fishermen would tell their children about the tragedies in the ocean. How ships had sunken down to the bottom of the sea, a sad and lonely grave. Their souls unable to leave and rest so therefore had to stay down there. Some men said that’s how siren were born. When fish would eat the dead bodies of the crew the restless spirit would kill the fish as soon as it was eaten up and then the fish and the dead body would change into something else. A siren was born, a beautiful creature and if a single drop of truth was hidden in this story it would explain why they were so angry.  
On the land people were scared of ghosts and tried their best to give their dead a nice funeral to not anger them, in the sea it was a whole different story. How could they give them want they deserve?

 

It happened often that sailors would talk about death with each other, how they would wish to die and Dean was never sure how he wants to say goodbye to the world. If he wants to die because of his age or a fight, though he prefers the death of a real man. Dying fighting sounds a lot like him and Charlie laughed about it for a moment.

„Come on Dean that’s not a fairytale you’re living. No princess to marry and no dragons to fight.“ Kevin adds to the conversation with a frown. 

„You never know, maybe there’s a pretty one waiting for a hero to save her from the evil dragon.“ he responds with a smug smirk on his face.  
„There are no dragons and other crazy things in this world.“ the youngest claims to know and not all of them agree with him. Benny is a realist, he won’t believe in anything he hasn’t seen with his own eyes but Charlie loves the fairytales as much as Sam did and Dean however never believed in these stories. Yet here he was, searching for a siren to proof his baby brother how right he was about the whole thing. 

„Maybe, the dragon could be her mother then I’ll save her from her. It’s just as easy like that.“ he laughs heartily and the other two follows him, Kevin just shrugs his shoulders as he sips from his drink.

„Whatever….“

 

Faith is a strong force. If one is believing enough they’re able to create their own world. Maybe if his faith is strong enough he is able to find one. Dean tells himself to be patient every day, when he wakes up his first thought is his brother Sam. How he wants him to be happy again and if he has die trying he would do it with no second thought. He’s sorry for his crew, they’re not only his crew, but his friends and they deserve more than living on a ship for such a long time.  
He lost count of the days since when they left the small fishers town they lived to cross the ocean, just to find a legend. 

Frustration was nagging at them, almost swallowing them with the passing days.  
He tried to keep the mood up but he failed miserably, he could understand them so good, he was frustrated himself! How bad he wants to return and never give another thought to this fairytale but he promised! Not to Sam in person but in his mind he clearly promised his little brother to find one.  
He just had to keep his faith and believe in miracles. Being a man who had trouble believing in a higher force was hard since his mother died after giving birth to his baby brother.

He’d prayed to the gods every night to cure his mother, but the help never came.

Just like now where he was staring into the night sky, the stars above him so bright and beautiful he forgot about the trouble for a second.

 

Their supplies with food were almost gone, their hearts heavy and the hope with which they started the journey long gone with the ocean waves.  
Charlie was trying to calm down an upset Kevin who screamed at her, about how he should have never agreed to this at all. Benny was the only one who remained silent most of the times, he was looking at Dean with a look of pity and the young man had to look away.  
He walked to the arguing pair who both raised their head as he stopped in front of them.  
„Our supplies are almost gone, we’ll take a break in the next town.“ he decides for the best.  
„We’ll rest there for a few days and then travel back home. Our journey is over guys. I don’t want to see you suffer any longer.“

„But Dean-„ Charlie starts but Dean is quicker to interrupt her. 

„It’s okay, I’ll figure it out why we were gone for the time so nobody gets in trouble.“ knowing the woman was not talking about the trouble they would get if they’re back home, he wouldn’t start to argue about the reason they started this journey.  
Kevin didn't say a word to him and Dean was thankful none of the other two did.

 

The last hours had been exhausting for them, the next town was further away than expected but within half a day they made it. Back on land they parted their ways, Dean gave them some money to have a drink or do anything they like just to make sure to pay them back for everything. It was the hardest journey they ever had. Starting with just a few supplies was a bad idea from the beginning but how was he supposed to sneak enough food into the ship without getting caught of his father or anyone else?  
It was impossible and he was glad he has managed to get enough supplies to even get this far and his crew had been real tough.  
So he thanked them with a big meal in the evening where they were talking about a few things. All of them were tired and wanted to rest, still they looked happier now that they’re back on land, able to eat and rest whenever they want to.  
„I think it’s good to rest for a few days.“ Kevin then blurts out of the blue what creates a short silence above them all. Benny is the first one to speak up.

„Yeah so we can get straight back to work.“   
„Right we talked about this Dean. We’re not giving up on this!“ Charlie grabs his hands and looks him in the eyes. Her eyes so determined about it he can’t help himself but smile at her.  
„Thank you but I guess the work’s done. We’re heading back home.“  
„No we won’t. We started this and we end this like we imagined how it will end.  
I won’t get back home when I can’t even say I completed my goal!“ Kevin slams his fist down at the table so hard a few men had turned their head around to eye them.  
A pinkish blush creeps on his cheeks and Charlie chuckles softly as she puts her arm around the very young man.

Kevin may be skeptical about the siren story but he’s here and want to help his friends as well.   
Again Dean feels a burning sensation in his stomach, his friends are too good to him.  
„Thank you guys, really I appreciate it a lot.“ he smiles at them.  
Trying to convince them would be pointless they want to find a siren as much as he wants. Maybe when they combine their faith they’re able to find one.

 

Drinking and laughing they spend the evening happily together, and when they part to go to sleep Dean is left alone at the port in front of the pub. He watches the reflection of the moon on top of the black water. Once again the stars shine so bright above him and he thinks about his little brother at home.  
When he finds the siren there’s a small chance he could grow the balls to talk to his father about another thing he tried to avoid for so long.

The princess he wants to protect and save doesn't have to be female, how to tell this to a conventional man like his father?   
He was smiling bitter to himself, here he was alone and could let his mind wander to places he usually was avoiding, he was able to allow these thoughts.  
Nobody was here to hear them or to disrupt him until a sound wakes him up from his thoughts. 

Dean focused his mind as he hears another sound. A foreign sound he’d never heard before.   
It was like a song from far away, the pub was barely audible from here and wherever he was looking he couldn't see a single person around. Where was this voice coming from?  
The voice was so soft and calm, yet strong and he fell into the spell of it.

Could it be that this voice came from one of these creatures?   
A siren?  
Was it really possible that this unknown voice came from one, but it didn't sound like a woman at all. Dean hurried to get into the small boat next to a big ship. It was cheap looking and in need of someone to take care of it. As long it wasn’t leaking he could use it to paddle into the black night.  
He had to know it otherwise he could never close his eyes tonight.

Putting all of his strength into it he tries to chase the sound before it’s gone. The longer he paddles the louder and clearer the voice gets. Definitely it is the voice of a male.  
Turning his head to the left and right he can’t make out anything, no hint about the mystical creature. All of this could be produced by his brain, the alcohol he had tonight could influence his mind and create this illusion.Make him see the things he wished for so badly. 

His arms already hurt but he won’t stop now, the voice was so clear he was sure he must see the siren very soon. Then the sound is gone and he stops all movements. Everything is still for a moment but it feels like an eternity to him.

His heartbeat speeds up and a cold shiver runs down his spine. The ocean is never quiet nevertheless the stillness hurts in Dean’s ears.  
If he was trying he could listen to his own heartbeat in the silence of the night and the ocean around him. His boat was floating in the black water, everything around him was calm.

Then something hits his small boat, it shakes heavily and he tries to take a grip on both sides of hisboat. Another bump and his boat was in trouble to hold the balance.  
The water splashes right into his face and he quickly blinks it away to see what comes next, he doesn’t want to die. He has to find the siren! He can’t die right now!  
„No!“ he screams, more anger than fear in his voice as he attempts to move with the boat, the waves still stronger than him and the third bump ends the fight fast. Dean falls from his boat and before he could even reach out for the life saving boat something pulls him back under water. He fights with his whole body, kicks for the thing that holds him by his ankle. that thing that wants to drown him in the ocean.  
Dean opens his eyes in the salt water and stares into the face of something he never had seen before.  
A creature with ghostly white skin, sharp teeth and dark hair.  
The tales were eventually true, sirens were a thing and Dean was captured of one, going through the last seconds of his life because this thing surely wants him dead.  
And with his condition it’s hard to fight for his life. But he tries to fight it off even though the siren is stronger than Dean and he has to give up as his head gets too dizzy.  
He thought it would be different, that he would see a beautiful person next to him or his brother when he’d die but there was something else near them. Another siren?  
Dean just closed his eyes.

That was it. 

_Sorry Sammy…._

 

When sirens sing it means death is arriving. They cry for the life that is lost.  
Sirens befriended death long ago, they embraced it and will sing it’s song.  
A sad and lonely melody into the night to tell the human to turn back, and some put a spell on them to quicken the death.  
When sirens sing it’s the pleasure to meet their friend death but when a siren sings alone for itself it’s a different song.  
They cry with each word, this siren doesn’t want to meet it’s natural friend.  


A song so slow and deep, that it is painful to listen to it welcomes him. The young man imagined death differently, much more happier and relieving than still feeling his aching body and the pain in his head.

Slowly he opens his eyes to meet another pair, a pair he never saw before but he remembers the body and the hair.   
This was the second siren, why was he here?  
He couldn't kill him more, he was dead after all. So why was the siren still here?

And why could he feel a solid ground under his body? He looked around and saw beach, felt the sand between his fingers and the lights of the small town.  
His damaged boat was stranded not too far away from him and he turned around to glance at the creature.

It was big, very big. Like the siren who pulled him under water to drown him he had dark hair and his tail was so long, fins outlines it. He gulps hard what makes him choke on his dry throat. The salt water had dried everything out.  
„Am I dead?“ Dean questions the siren that looks at him, relief washing over his face. He nods, raising one of his hands to touch Dean’s face. His thumb rubbing over his cheek bone.  
Dean was confused but he didn't try to get away from the comforting touch. This siren was the complete opposite of the other, and if he wasn't dead, what does it mean?  
Was this siren the one who saved his life?  
„Did you save me?“ it was absurd, there was no proof the siren could understand a word he said, yet he’d answered his first question as well.

The siren nods again, now lifting both of his hands to touch Dean’s face, he pulled him closer and confuses the man even more.

Long dark lashes surrounds his eyes which were colored the same as the ocean. 

„Castiel.“ the siren whispers as he brushes his lips on Dean’s.

His eyes wide in shock he stares back at the siren.  
Unable to react to the kiss of the creature which just saved him. It was too much for him and Dean was having a hard time to notice everything around him. 

„What?“ he asks clumsy while touching his own lips with his index finger. The siren just smiles at him.

„Castiel… my name is Castiel.“  
Now he’d understand what the siren was trying to tell, the siren had a name, Castiel.

„Why did you save me Castiel?“

Silence followed and the siren shifted uncomfortable in the low water around them, his tail curling close to his body. 

„I had to kill you but I couldn’t so my brother Michael did, but I stopped him.“ he then explains and his eyes looks down, not looking at the young man anymore.

„Why?“ one word for more than just a simple question, he had so many but for now a short answer would be enough for the man, just one answer for one question.

„I just couldn’t. A siren kills with the spell, their song they sing. Human fall under it, unable to think they lose to mother sea and die. Which protects us from humanity.“ Castiel explains more of it to him.

„But why were you singing? Were you going to kill me?“

„No, as a song could give you death, you could reverse it’s power. I cried for mother seas help, to scare away death. Dean I feel your faith… You’re not a bad person.“ 

He was impressed, a siren, a mystical and powerful being thought of him as good enough to be saved. Then it hits him that Castiel knew his name.

„From where you know my name?“ 

„I followed your ship for awhile so it just happened I picked up your name.“ Castiel smiles playfully at him, so Dean could take a look at his teeth. Castiel’s teeth were sharp but not as much as the ones of the other siren. He looked more friendly and the beauty of which the fishermen always talked about was true. Castiel was indeed beautiful.

„Thank you.“ he smiles back at the siren which plays with his necklace as the young man asks him to watch the stars with him. Castiel agrees and they’re stargazing together. For now it’s safe enough for them, the night will still last for a couple of hours and he could listen to Castiel’s soft voice as the siren sings for him. Dean also sings for the other shanties he loves to sing with his friends.

 

When morning draws near Dean looks to his side, eyeing the siren, his big blue eyes had been brighter than the stars. Saying goodbye felt odd were it should be so easy for them.  
Castiel saved him but they never met before, so it was better for both of them to part their ways.  
With him he found what he was looking for, the proof a siren was also a good being.

The long and thin fingers of the siren were playing with the necklace around his neck. Sea shells and bright pearls on it. It looked pretty and Dean is surprised of Castiel’s next action. The siren lifts the necklace over his head to put it around Dean’s neck instead.  
The bright stone in the middle of the necklace suits his own green eye color, it’s the same and Castiel smiles warm at him. Dean could feel the warmth in his face as he whispers a quiet thank you.

„Goodbye it is then…“ Dean coughs and breaks the silence between them, drawing all of Castiel’s attention to him.

„Yes it is.“ 

„One last thing…. will we meet again?“  
„No… but if you hold your faith then maybe, someday I’ll come back to you Dean.“ the siren tells him. 

„And now you have something of me, so I have to come looking after you.“ he adds.

This time it’s not the siren but Dean who pulls the other male closer, he wants to kiss him goodbye.

Salt mixed with sadness washed over him and he pulls away from Castiel. The siren then kissed his forehead like he always did with his baby brother.

Just like that Dean is alone at the beach, Castiel is gone with the waves of the ocean.

 

Later in the morning when his crew finds him in the same spot as Castiel left him they’re worried as they ask if he’s okay.  
Dean smiles at them.

„Yes let’s go back home. I need to tell Sammy a story.“

„What story? Dean what happened?“ Charlie kneels down next to him, her brown eyes big and round.

„About how the whole princess dragon story flipped and his brother turned into the princess rescued from the dragon from a siren.“ he holds up the necklace around his neck to show them he wasn't telling lies.

All of them look surprised at the young man who was still smiling happily to himself. 

He made it. 

He could travel back home to his baby brother and tell him about it. Show him the necklace as a proof of his story.

 And maybe, just maybe he would see the siren, no, Castiel again.

 


End file.
